narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takako
| birthdate = November 4 | gender = Female | height = 4'11 | weight = 101 | blood type = O | hometown = Yugakure | homecountry = | affiliation = Jashin | previous affiliation = | occupation = | family = | clan = | rank = | classification = Missing-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Curse Technique: Geisha Ritual Curse Technique: Fragility | weapons = Extendable Sword }} Takako (貴子; Takako) is a member of the Jashinist Army. Infamous for her targeting of children and adolescent humans, she caught the attention of the group with her special Jashinist Jujutsu, which allows her to siphon youth from people younger than her at the cost of their life energy (Yang) - and inevitably - their lives through any form of contact. It is because of this technique that she has lived various years - dating back to even Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha's era as a corrupted vixen. To date, she is over three-hundred years of age, and if left in her weak, ripened state for prolonged periods of time, she'd end up dissipating into ash. To prolong her beauty and splendor, she constantly seeks for children and young adults to later prey on their gift - all inspired by her faith and a personal motif veneered towards absolute immortality and youth Background Youth Born into a pre-village era during the time of Hashirama Senju's impact on the ninja world, Takako soon found herself loyal to Yugakure years after the village system became a success. Seeking to become stronger, she became a ninja and trained rigorously to attain her goal of becoming a female leader - however, her vanity and egoism took the best of her, and she soon began desiring power, money and above all: beauty. As months progressed, Takako grew bitter and began hating herself: thinking of ugly and dismay whenever the thought of her body crossed her mind. Days continued to run down the hourglass, and Takako's hatred for herself evolved into a hatred towards human kind, and in her narcissistic rampage, she slaughtered the Kunoichi she felt envy towards and escaped the village, where she would soon find herself deeply embedded with Jashinist ideals. The thrill of wiping the floor with those whose beauty stood out was like honey down her throat: the sweetness of it all made Takako thirsty for blood. Glorifying a faith dedicated towards the eradication of human kind gave her purpose in life. Dedicating herself wholeheartedly to the Jashinist faith, she began practicing its secret ninjutsu, which enabled her to steal youth from people around her, augmenting her beauty and at the same time her strength. Along side various other Jashin followers, she raided Yugakure in the middle of the night, broke into houses, and mercilessly killed women, children and men - devouring their youth and letting their poured blood enhance her beauty. That night, she left the village completely unrecognizable. Her beauty and elegance resembled that of a debutant's; bone structure and appearance alike underwent an almost absolute change, and despite this, she still craved beauty and power. Takako went on to practice more Jashinist ninjutsu, which she would later employ on children. Amongst the many techniques her faith taught, one that revolved around a doll's usage enticed her the most. It would grant the user access to their opponent's sensory inputs with a chakra link between he and the doll, and by inflicting a slight action on the object, the target will feel it on immense levels. In other words, should Takako impale the doll with a ball-pinned needle, her opponent will feel it as well. To put this technique to the test, she kidnapped various children, drew blood from them, and sacrificed them to Jashin with this terrible curse. Their screams went up like smoke, and their torment lasted several hours - even days at a time. Before their untimely deaths, Takako would steal their youth, and would later offer their corpses as fire sacrifices to Jashin. The euphoria of all the experience lead her to shed tears of joy, pouring them out on the fire altar she built to destroy her cadavers.